


Healing Diamond Hotel: H vs D

by 0naama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0naama/pseuds/0naama
Summary: Thirteen boys fly off to the United States for a 'vacation', only to find themselves trapped in their hotel, forced to fight for their survival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first seventeen fic and I hope you like it! This is more like just a prologue to see if anybody wants me to continue writing it! | I will update tags as the story progresses.

The thirteen boys all piled into their van at three o'clock in the morning, which wasn’t an unusual time to begin their day. Some slept for only two hours, others a mere thirty minutes; in essence they were all worn out. Soonyoung glanced at Seungcheol and noticed his apparent fatigue (Seungcheol was one of the ones who only slept half an hour). Stepping up to his role as a leader, Soonyoung told Seungcheol to get some more rest while he retrieved the schedule details from the manager. Seungcheol gave Soonyoung a thankful smile and sunk down into the headrest.

Soonyoung, approaching the manager, asked for the events for that day in a low voice. In all honesty, the group was surprised when they were told about their morning call time the night before. They were preparing for their next comeback and weren’t expecting to be going anywhere soon when suddenly they were told to pack heavily to embark on a trip to who knows where.

"Psst. Hyung, what’s really going on?" He shuffled into the passenger seat so the others couldn’t hear. 

"Honestly, I’m not really sure. MBC’s apparently hosting this entire excursion, but they didn’t release many details."

Soonyoung glowered at the thought of MBC and their previous so-called “getaway” for the first season of One Fine Day. He didn’t trust this idea at all, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. Who knows, maybe this trip was being kept secret because it truly was a vacation. 

Their van pulled up to the Incheon airport and needless to say, the whole lot of them were confused. Endless possibilities went through their heads and Seungkwan glanced worriedly at Vernon. Earlier it was only the two of them who were awake, and they were both already speculating that they were going out of the country, so knowing that it was actually true made them wonder what else would be happening on this trip. 

The manager spoke up to the lot and told them what was next to come, “This is where I drop you off, I’ll give Seungcheol the next instructions.”

“What do you mean the next instructions,” Seungkwan piped up. This was, like, totally not radical, everyone was thinking. Seungcheol looked worriedly at Soonyoung, feeling wary and more than a little confused. 

He took the initiative as everyone else was still shell shocked, and took the envelope from the manager and led the boys into the airport. 

Seungcheol opened the envelope and was surprised at what he saw, maybe this trip wasn’t as bad as they thought it to be. 

“Guess what you guys,” he called out, “we’re going to New York!”

The visual sigh of relief was felt on everyone’s faces. Everything made sense to them now, they were all taking an early start to their trip to the United States. Although there was still that underlying doubt and confusion, they felt the tension leave their shoulders. 

“Thank goodness, I knew everything would turn out right,” the ever positive Junhui said.

They took off into the airport with uplifted shoulders (except for Soonyoung who still felt unease). 

-

Meanwhile, outside in the vast parking lot, the manager sighed to himself and wondered what he had done. He only followed the directions but he didn’t feel that his boys were safe in the hands of MBC. With his knee bouncing up and down, and his mind going haywire, he said, “To hell with it,” and started to exit the vehicle and run into the airport to warn the members. 

“Where do you think you’re going,” said a voice to his left. 

The manager stopped dead in his tracks, that was the voice from the voicemails. He whipped his head around to finally see the face behind the voice but the man was too quick, and apparently also had backup because by the time he tried taking a glance, his hands were tied, eyes blindfolded and mouth duct-taped shut. 

The hands gripping him were hot and heavy, he could sense these were thick, built men, obviously trained for combat. He ceased to fight, he knew it was hopeless. He felt himself being shoved into a car and thoughts raced through his mind. 

Whatever was going on, was bigger than he initially thought, and he didn’t know if he wanted to know all the details. So, with fear coursing through his body, he let himself get dragged into the car while the perpetrators drove away to who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think/anything I need to improve on, or just leave a kudos!


End file.
